Tablets Really Do Save Your Life
by CBloom2
Summary: My own version of the scene from last Saturday's episode where there was an almighty scuffle to retrieve the gun. Obviously I'm making room for Ethan in it.
**Hi, since I unashamedly begged for people to say yes to me writing a story about the gun scene in Saturday's episode, I feel, after so many positive comments, that I'd better pull my finger out and get on with it!**

 **So this is my tweaking of the scene where there's a scuffle in the ED while the gun is on the floor. True to my reputation, I will be including Ethan in this scene and I may or may not hurt him. What do you think? Do you think that I'll hurt him? (Inserts evil laugh)**

 **As always I don't own anyone you recognise - they belong to the BBC.**

 **Also a massive thank you for all your reviews. Your positive comments spur me on xx**

Tablets Really Do Save Your Life

Dr Ethan Hardy was, as usual, buried deep in his notes, even though he was currently hunting for his patient who was supposed to be going for a CT scan. He checked, double checked, triple checked the blood results on his tablet as he scurried along the well known corridors.

So engrossed as he was, he nearly missed his patient until he almost crashed into him, "Ooof - what are you doing here? You should be in bed," he questioned in confusion. One look at his patient's face however, told Ethan that all was not well. It was then that he became aware of the tension filling the area and the noise that he hadn't heard until now.

He slowly turned to see what his patient was looking at, nearly dropping his tablet in shock. There in front of him was one of the young men who had been brought in earlier from the explosion that his patient had been involved in. This young man was crying openly. His friend was yelling something at him, but the gun man wasn't having any of it - blaming his friend for something that had happened, something that Ethan was unaware of.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened and a young girl stepped through, oblivious to the drama she had just walked into. The gun man swung round towards the noise, the gun wobbling precariously in his trembling hands. His patient moved towards the girl, his daughter, but Ethan beat him to it, ushering the young girl behind him.

He was vaguely aware of people around him trying to calm the obviously distraught man. At one point, it looked like it might be working until someone began to make their way out of Resus. Ethan looked up to see who it was, his stomach sinking when he saw his brother making his way out with his hands raised slightly. The gun man trained the weapon in Cal's direction and it took all of Ethan's strength to stop himself from running up to him and disarming him thus removing any threat to his brother.

By now, the gun man was sweating profusely, his aim was weak and his arms were trembling. He began to cry once more as he told everyone that he didn't want to hurt anyone and laid the gun on the floor.

What happened next could only be described as a moment of madness by Ethan. The tension had eased somewhat after the young man gave up the gun, but it was by no means over. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Zeke dashed forward and pounced towards the gun. Before many people could react, Big Mac had dived forward, closely followed by Ethan. The three of them were wrestling on the floor when security turned up to try to break it up. Without warning, the sound of a single shot filled the air and to those friends around the place, for a split second it felt as if the air was being sucked out of the ED.

The security men managed to pull Zeke to his feet and wrestled him away as Big Mac and Ethan slowly got to their feet, "Thanks for the assist young man," Mac said cheerfully.

"All in a days work," Ethan answered him back as he took some deep breaths in the hope of steadying his nerves.

Before he'd had time to process what had just happened, Cal was looming over him, "And what the hell do you think that was? You're not flipping Rambo you know!"

Ethan wanted to throw back a sarcastic reply, but because he knew his brother so well, he realised that his tone was due to him being worried for him, "I'm sorry, just a reflex thing..." was all he could offer in return.

As people began to meander away, another security guard arrived to take the gun away, "Hey there's some blood on the floor here," he observed, causing a few people to stop in their tracks and turn round.

Ethan joined Cal to look, surprised when he suddenly began to feel a little light headed. 'Must be the adrenaline wearing off' he thought to himself.

Before he knew what was happening, Cal had grabbed hold of his arm, "Ethan are you alright? You're bleeding," he told him, concern lacing his voice.

Ethan looked down and saw a dark, crimson patch leaking out further and further onto the material of his scrubs top.

Ethan didn't say anything, he just looked wide eyed at his brother. Cal knew that his brother was trying to process what had just happened and because of that, probably hadn't felt the wound.

The older brother began to gently lift the scrubs top, then immediately called for a chair, "I don't need a chair," Ethan complained defiantly.

"I'm afraid you do little brother. You've got a nasty gash there and we need to get it seen to," he told him as he guided him into one of the cubicles.

Once settled, Ethan began to feel more dizzy and nauseous, causing Cal to pace even more by the side of his bed. Before long, Zoe appeared, "Ok tough guy, let's see what we're dealing with," she smiled as she gently lifted his top, her smile replaced by a frown and a sharp intake of breath which caught Cal's attention, "What?" he demanded and little more sharply than he had intended.

"I don't know how he's managed this, but it looks like he's got some glass embedded in his side. From what I can see, the bullet only grazed him but he has got a piece of glass in it."

Cal's expression went from concerned to puzzled and back to concerned in a matter of seconds, "Glass?" he exclaimed, looking down at his little brother, whose shocked expression must be matching his own.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on that," Big Mac interrupted their thoughts as he held out the tablet, with a cracked screen.

"That's my tablet," Ethan mumbled tirely.

"I know - it saved your life," Mac told them, "According to one of the policemen who are still at the scene, the bullet must have grazed you then hit the tablet, breaking the screen and so causing the piece of glass to be stuck in there. He said you were very lucky..."

Cal ran a hand through his hair at the thought. Ethan however, was starting to feel the pain now, "Cal...sick..."

His older brother dashed to his side with a bowl into which Ethan promptly threw up, "It hurts Cal..." he whined.

"That's because the adrenaline has worn off," Zoe told them both as she watched Cal take Ethan's hand in his own. She would never understand those two.

Twenty minutes later, Zoe had taken out the glass, cleaned the wound and stiched it up neatly.

Ethan had tried not to be mardy during the procedure but he had squeaked a little bit during parts of it. Now he was comfortable, feeling himself dozing in the warm ED. Zoe had wanted to keep him longer so they could keep an eye on him and although Ethan had argued, Cal had insisted - he wouldn't risk his brother for anything.

Cal had been a permanent fixture by his brother's bedside. Ethan had suggested him getting on with his shift, but Cal had refused and luckily, for Cal, Zoe had allowed him to stay.

"You'll have to get used to this," Ethan began quietly, "If you're going to stay with me until the end."

Cal's head shot up and looked Ethan directly in the eye, "What?" he questioned.

"Sitting next to my bed..." Ethan turned his head away.

"If that's what I have to do, then that is what I'll do Ethan. I meant what I said, I'm going to be there for you all the way! Anyway, what's with the Rambo impersonation?"

Ethan turned back to face him with a slight smirk on his face, "I just reacted. I think it was because I had just seen you - that kid pointing the gun at you, and when the other guy tried to get it...I just went for it - to protect you," Ethan's cheeks began to flush, which Cal found incredibly cute, but would never tell his brother.

"You could have been killed. Had it not been for your tablet..." Cal suddered at the thought.

"We always knew that tablets could be lifesavers - that's why we prescribe them," Ethan chuckled.

The older man couldn't help but join in with the laughter until Ethan's eyes began to close, "You rest little brother - just rest," he told him as he took hold of Ethan's hand and gently stroked the top of it with his thumb as he listened to the younger man's breathing evening out in slumber.

 **Well that's it. It's definitely not my best work (and I'm not fishing for compliments here - it really isn't my best). It sounded a lot more interesting in my head. Please be gentle with me. If you have any ideas that you might like me to have a go at then feel free to let me know (I'm not really into writing them as children - mainly because we don't know much about their childhood). Til next time xx**


End file.
